APEP a la smash
by phamtomgirl
Summary: Quisas Zelda y Link entraron por error ... los personajes de nintendo son menos inocentes de lo que parecen, Todos hisieron algo para entrar a la APEP...o mejor conocido como Algun Problema Estupido y Paranoico... todos los de smash apareceran en 2do cap


_Pensamientos_

**Lugares y/o tiempos**

Acciones o acotaciones de la escritora n-n

En un callejón 

Link: bien, un poquito de bicarbonato, algo de esto y esto nn... No sé qué es esto pero ningún mal puede hacer...Y un poquito de escarcha nOn

Link pone el cohete en posición, se aleja unos cuantos pasos y apreta el interruptor, el Cohete empieza a volar perfectamente hasta que por demasiado peso se inclina y entra por una ventana.

Link: ... UPS O-O MIE&/(... (Se va corriendo)

**En una comisaría...**

Señora: ¡¡JURO QUE TALT NO FUE!! ¡TENGO UNA CUARTADA Y TESTIGOS!

Policía: señora oo no es por Talt por que la llamamos

Señora: ¿...entonces?

Policía: la llamamos por Link...

Señora: nn hay mi hijito, es tan bueno... ¿qué hizo? ¿Ayudó a una viejita a cruzar la calle?

Policía: No...

Señora: ¿Bajo a un gatito de un árbol?

Policía: no... Quemo un edificio

Señora: ... ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? OO

Policía: si...él está adentro, le contara todo.

La señora entra atónita a una sala, en donde encuentra sentado a un rubio de 16 años al que todos conocemos bien...

Link: ...

Mamá: ...

Link: ...

Mamá: ...

Link: ...

Mamá: ...

Link: ...

Mamá: Link...dime que se equivocan.

Link: ... bueno mamá, no estoy orgulloso de esto pero...

Mamá: ¬¬

Link: mamá fue un accidente...

Mamá: ¿QUE?, ¿Un idiota prendió una vela al costado de una cortina de bambú?

**-En el bosque Kokori-**

Mido: ¡nn que linda mi velita! ¡Miren! ¡Hace juego con mi cortina de bambú, al costado del tanque de gasolina!

Saria: ... Mido, no me parece una buena idea que...

Mido: ¬.¬ crees que es demasiado varonil para mi ¡VERDAD! ¡NO! (pone ahí la vela)

Saria: ...mejor me voy ooU

**-de vuelta en la comisaría-**

Link: mamá...simplemente estaba haciendo el cohete de la clase de química y entro por la ventana de un edificio...

Mamá: no te pueden detener por eso ¬.¬

Link: y el edificio resulto ser curiosamente el edificio de gerente de la comisaría...

Mamá:...y...

Link: y bueno...para experimentar digamos que puse químicos que no debí haber puesto...

Mamá: ...y...

Link: Casualmente el parquet del gerente es importado desde Italia y es MUY sensible...al igual que su puddle...

Mamá: ¬.¬ ¿...Y que te dijo el oficial que hagas?

Link: dijo que sólo me va a vigilar, y a la próxima me mete a la APEP.

Mamá: ¿HABLAS DE LA ASOCIACIÓN PARA ESTUDIANTES PROBLEMÁTICOS?

Link: ...veo que has escuchado de ella...

Mamá: ¿...no dio otra opción?

Link: ...vamos mamá, no es tan malo... tienen una linda biblioteca nn

Mamá: Hijo no entiendes... Eres el primero de tu clase, no puedes ir a ese lugar... Tu expediente...

Link: ¡Vamos mamá! ¡NO VOY A IR! ¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para volver a cometer algo así? Voy a tener muuuuuuucho cuidado...

Mamá: ¡¡Hay mi dios!! No puedo creer que tú entres primero ahí que Talt OO

Link: ¡NO VOY A ENTRAR!

Mamá: está bien, está bien...

Link: ¿sí?

Mamá: ...Promete escribir

Link: ¬.¬ me tengo que ir, mañana hay escuela

Mamá: .. Vamos a la casa

Al siguiente día, Link se levanta a hacer el desayuno a toda su familia (n-n que ideal, cocina, es lindo e inteligente... ¡YA SE DIERON CUENTA POR QUE ODIO A ZELDA! Òó... Mentira n-n no es por eso... sólo me cae mal...)

Talt: n-n habla empleada

Link: ...que ayude a mamá no significa que soy tu sirvienta ¬.¬, pequeña gremlin que tengo como hermana...

Tael: n-n hola Link, buenos días

(Aclaración, Talt y Tael son los hermanos mellizos de link aquí oo en versión humana nn (Aclaración 2: los mellizos pueden ser de diferentes sexos ;D (Aclaración 3: Para los ignorantes oo Talt es la hada de link en Mayorask y Tael la de Skull Kid n-n (Aclaración 4: ellos tienen 14 años (Aclaración 5: Tael es hombre y Talt mujer o0o)))))

Link: Buenos días tael nn te prepare tus waffles favoritos

Tael: muchas gracias nn (Empieza a comer)

Link: (también empieza a comer)

Talt: ...

Tael: (ñam ñam)

Link: (ñam ñam)

Talt: ¬.¬ ¿Qué, estoy pintada o qué?

Link: ¬.¬ ya voy... (Le sirve)

Tael: oo Link, ¿por qué llegaste tarde?

Talt: si... ¿tenias una cita?

Tael: ...

Talt: ...

Tael y Talt: JAJAJA XDXDXDXDXDXD SI ¡CLAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Link: ¬.¬ ¡es posible!

Talt: ¡Siiiiiiii! Sin duda nn ¡y esta escritora no está improvisando!

Link: ...

Tael: ¬.¬ no te ofendas bro, pero eres más célibe que mamá

Talt: oo si, de donde habré salido yo en esta familia de idiotas...

Link: haber... recapitulemos, ¿Tael, te acuerdas de alguna tía que cuando algún chico sale con ella lo domina y lo convierte en su esclavo hasta que encuentre otro más guapo?

Tael:... ¿oO y la tía Ruto?

Link: ¬.¬ Tael, por ÚLTIMA VEZ, Ruto no es tu tía

Tael: Damn it oO esa tía tiene dinero ùu

Link: bueno vamos a la escuela n-n

Talt: ¡UN MOMENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Link: O-o ¿qué?

Talt: ¬.¬ no contestaste... _dios, los hombres son demasiado estúpidos_

Link: ...bueno sólo paso algo en la comisaría nn

Tael: ... ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¡¡Tú!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Talt: no en serio oo

Link: en serio o-o

Talt: ¬.¬… un momento Tael OO Link apesta mintiendo... entonces, ¡no puede estar mintiendo!

Tael: OO ¿ÉL EN LA COMISARÍA?

Talt: n-n ¡ya no serás una mancha para el apellido!

Link: oo Tú eres la mancha para el apellido oo...y no tenemos apellido, porque a la autora no se le ocurre uno oo

Talt: ... que bruta oo

Link: ya vámonos o el autobús nos deja nn

Link sale a la calle con sus dos hermanos a su lado, los tres con uniforme. El de él y Tael era un pantalón oscuro con una camisa blanca, y el de Talt una falda azul oscura con una camisa blanca y medias blancas.

Talt: ;; odio el uniforme

Link: ùu vamos, ahí está el bus

Los tres suben, Talt y Tael se van al fondo y Link al principio y se sienta con Saria y Malon.

Link: Hola nn

Ellas: …………………..U

Link: O-o ¿qué?

Saria: Link, se corrió la voz de lo de la comisaría ..

Malon: nn estoy perfectamente segura que Link tiene una perfecta explicación para esto...

Link: ...

Malon: nn

Link: bueno….

Saria: ¬.¬ ¿Qué paso...?

Link: Sólo problemas con un trabajo de química oo me querían llevar a APEP pero como mi expediente está limpio...

Saria: ¡LA APEP!

Malon: ...ooU

Saria: ¡LINK ESTAS LOCO!

Malon: Saria, Tranquila ¬.¬U

Link: si n-n tendría que cometer una estupidez para que me lleven

Saria: ¬.¬ dirás OTRA estupidez

Link: si... (Se queda pensando)… ¡OYE!

**Ya en el colegio...**

Mido: ¡ESCUCHEN TODOOOOOOOOOOOOS! ¡¡¡Link se rebeló por primera vez en su vidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Link: ¬.¬ ¡gracias Mido!

Mido: ¡¡Y QUIEREN LLEVÁRSELO A LA APEP!!

Link: ¡YA ENTENDIMOS!

Mido: oo... ;; no me gusta el Link rebelde TOT

Link: ¬.¬

Grupo de chicas: … (Mar de babas)

Mido: nn ¡hola!

Link: ..U (Se va y el grupo de chicas se van con él)

Mido: ... ¡Desde ESTE momento seré EMO! ÒO

Mido: Hola O-o... ¿alguien me escucha?

Saria: sh... ahí viene Zelda

Mido: ¿tenemos que hacernos los buenos cuando ella viene?

Saria: ¬.¬ Mido... ¡no tiene amigos aquí!

Link: Ni que fuera simpática ùu

Saria: Imagínate crecer toda tu vida como una princesa, y que de la nada te pongan en un colegio fiscal oo

Mido: ... el mundo es cruel ¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTA BIEN!!!!!! ¡TODOS SUFRIMOS! ¡ALGUNOS TENEMOS UNA PENURIA DENTRO PERO PARECE QUE A NADIE LE IMPORTA Y TE LA TRAGAS PARA NO PARECER ESTUPIDO POR QUE UNO TIENE QUE ENTENDER QUE NO ES EL CENTRO DEL UNIVERSO!

Link y Saria: ...U

Saria: Mira como te decía, nn ¿y si intentas ser gentil?

Mido: ...

Link: ¬.¬ ok... ¡Pero es la última vez!

Mido: T.T

Zelda: (entrando)... hola

Link: nn buenos días Zelda

Zelda: (murmurando)... que tienen de buenos...

Link: ¬.¬ que te di...

Saria: (cortándolo) ¡continua!

Link: ... Zelda, ¿hiciste el proyecto de pociones? Porque no lo entendí... y sabes que soy un asco en esa materia.

Zelda: ... no sé, le pedí a Impa que me lo haga (se va)

Link: ... gracias Saria nn cuando necesite volver a parecer un idiota, te llamare…

Saria: ...¬-¬U vamos entra al salón

**En el recreo...**

Malon: oo no se si notaron, pero la Maestra suplente no se quitaba la vista a Link

Mido: n-n ¡Mira link! Ahora no tendrás que preocuparte por ese curso

Link: ¬.¬U ¿no les cabe posibilidad de que este asombrada por mi inteligencia n-n?

Ellos: ¡naaaaaaaaah!

Link: ..

Mido: n-n ¡la maestra te quiere ultrajar!

Link: ¬.¬ ¡cállate baboso, ahí viene!

Maestra: nn hola Link... muy buena clase (se va)

Mido: COFCOFUSASHORTSMÁSCORTOSCOFCOF

Link: ... ¡TE LO ADVERTI!

Entre Link y Mido empieza a haber una pelea milenaria nn Mido perdió algunos dientes y unos cuantos litros de sangre, ¿pero a quien /(#¡/( le importa? En ese momento llegaba Zelda...

Zelda: ... ¿Puedo sentarme?

Malon: Claro n-n, sólo cuidado con pisar a Mido

Zelda: ... está bien (se sienta)... hola oo ¿Qué estamos comiendo?

Saria: algo entre pescado y pastel de brócoli n-n

Mido: qué asco ùú quisiera que sirvan comida de verdad... no éste maní... le falta sal y esta blando

Link: ¬.¬ Mido, ese "maní" era un pedazo de mi experimento de ciencias basado en caracoles sobreviviendo en cascaras de maní...

Saria: ... ¡¡EWWWWWWWWWWW!!

Zelda: ¡ALEJATE!

Malon: ... nn ¿a qué sabe?

Todos: (mirando frekeados a Malon)

Malon: O-o ¿qué? Hay que probar cosas nuevas... además ustedes no han visto lo que hay dentro de los embases de leche antes de limpiarlos nn

Link: ... ¡No vuelvo a tomar leche en MI VIDA!

Saria: ... Link, ¿Quieres mi leche?

Link: ¡POR SUPUESTO! (se atraganta con leche)

Saria: ... _SIEEEEEEMPRE funciona n-n_

Zelda: no se si escucharon... Pero a una cuadra del colegio hay un almacén abandonado

Mido: o-o ¿y...?

Zelda: En la mañana lo fui a chequear, y ahí como que es un perfecto escondite, he pensado usarlo pero necesito ayuda en mantenerlo y todo...

Saria: oo bueno... suena genial nn

Malon:D ¡vamos a finalizar las clases!

Link: ... O.o ¿por qué quieres un escondite?

Zelda: es que Impa es muy sobre protectora ;;

Mido: bueno... oo pero... ¿no sería mejor que nadie se entere?

Saria: oo ¿por qué?... no estamos haciendo nada malo n.n

Link: ...O-O mejor no lo hacemos

Mido: ¬.¬ estas paranoico

Zelda: no hay problema Link  
Link: ... Es que si tengo que entrar a la APEP oo me muero ;;

Saria: n-n Tu tranki, Link

Malon: nada pasara

Link: o-o pero tengo que llevar a Talt y a Tael a casa...

Malon: podemos confiar en ellos n.n

Saria, Mido y Link: ¬.¬ siiiiiii claro

Zelda: o-o ¿quiénes son Talt y Tael?

Link: mis hermanos... lamentablemente

Mido: ¬.¬ bueno...Tael no es malo...Talt es una demonio

Saria: ¬.¬ ni que lo digas... la otra vez en el campamento, me corto un mechón de pelo y me escribió con heces al frente de mi cama "por mandona"

Mido: ¬.¬ estábamos jugando a las escondidas y me escondí. Cuando volví a mi casa, todo estaba vacío.

Link: ... Mido, de casualidad no habrás dejado la puerta abierta... ¿verdad?

Mido: ... MIER#

Malon: .. Conmigo no es mala

Saria: es que cuando se escapo de la casa tú le diste refugio o-o

Malon: n-n ¡pero si es taaaan tierna!

Link: no la soporto oo, por eso dejo a Tael dormir algunas veces en mi cuarto, dormir con una demente oo, francamente…

Zelda: mejor no les digas nn

Link: bueno, voy en la tarde

Saria: ok n.n

Mido: n-n y pasa los deberes, para copiarnos

Link: ¬.¬ (en eso suena el timbre del recreo) Vámonos o-o

En la salida 

Malon: Adiós Link n.n nos vemos luego

Saria: bye bye bye n.n

Mido: (a lo novicia rebelde) ¡goooooooooooooooooooooooood bye!

Zelda: chau...

Link: adiós nn Vamos Talt y Tael (alejándose)

Tael: OO ¿quién es la que está con ellos?

Link: ¿cuál?

Tael: la nueva...

Link: o.o se llama Zelda... ¿por qué?

Tael: ... Zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelda...

Link: ... ¿Tael?

Talt: ¿estás idiota o qué?... ¿no ves que se embobó con la rubia esa?

Tael: ... oo Zeeeeeeeeeeeeeldaaaaaa...

Link: ... bueno oo vámonos

**En la noche, en la guarida**

Link: o.o bonito sitio

El depósito estaba totalmente vacío. El piso era de madera y las paredes altas, y la entrada era enrejada y sin jardín. Aun así estaba en una zona tranquila y el lugar era agradable.

Saria: sólo piensa en algunas decoraciones

Malon: muebles...

Mido: n.n una tele

Todos: ¬.¬

Mido: ¬.¬ okey sorry...

Zelda: este terreno está en medio de un juicio, nadie sospechara n.n

Link: oo aunque no sé como vendré aquí sin que Tael y Talt se enteren...

Malon: yo sigo pensando que tienen que venir ..

Saria: diles que le estas enseñando algo a Mido

Malon: perfecta cuartada n-n

Link: bueeeeeeno...

En eso se escucha un sonido parecido al... ronquido de mi hermana nn

Link: ¬.¬ ¡MIDO!

Saria: ¬.¬ ¡que puerco!

Zelda: ... Sorry nnU

Mido: ¬.¬ miren que fama me hacen TTwTT

Saria: no traje dinero

Mido: tampoco

Malon: tampoco...

Link: menos ..

Zelda: yo tampoco... aunque tengo una idea nn

**Por ahí...**

Chuck es un entregador de pizza profesional graduado en la Universidad Mozzarella Extra :O y aquel día había pensado en irse temprano (¬.¬ ocioso). ¡Pero NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sonó el teléfono a las 10 de la noche... Chuck era el único que quedaba en la pizzería. Sentía que no debía contestar, pero ¡CONTESTO! ¿Por qué? No se pregúntenle o.oU

Chuck: Pizzería Colesterol al 100, ¡Donde la indigestión viene gratis! nn ¿qué se les ofrece?

Vos: em... Una hawaiana y una pizza n.n

Chuck: oo ¿ah?

Vos: ¡QUE DIGO! Una pizza hawaiana extra grande con extra queso y bebidas n.n 

Chuck: o-o ¿qué bebidas?

Vos: ... ¿de cuantos años suena mi vos?

Chuck: ¬.¬ 16

Vos: ...U Ok, entonces gaseosa no más n.n

Chuck: n-n okey, ¿la dirección?

Vos: la casa 666 de la avenida Lucifer, al costado del cementerio indio y al frente de la casa que curiosamente cambia de huésped cada dos días, justo atrás de la iglesia gótica abandonada.

Chuck: ... está bien oo en menos de media hora esta su pedido n-n

Vos: n-n okey!

Chuck sintió miedo, empezaba a sudar... tal vez era porque era verano (hablando de eso Oo ¡CUANDO MIER/ VA A VENIR EL SOL AL PERÚ AHHHH! òó). Fue a su moto, la prendió y se dirigió a la casa. A las 7 cuadras se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado el pedido oo Volvió, atropello a una ardilla, llego a la pizzería, cogió el pedido, fue a su moto y volvió al camino .Chuck temblaba de miedo cada cuadra que se acercaba a la casa...

Chuck: ¡I´M A BARBIE GIRL! ¡IN A BARBIE WOOOOOOOOOORLD! ¡I AM PLASTIC! ¡¡¡¡¡¡IS FANTASTIC nn!!!!!!!

En eso, Chuck llego al depósito, se acercó entre el enrejado y toco la puerta de metal.

Chuck: n-n ¡su pedido!

Vos: ... ¡déjelo AHÍ!

Chuck: nn ¡¡está bien!!... (Se va)… (Regresa)… ¡OYE Y MI DINERO òó!

Vos: ... ¿quieres vivir?

Chuck: nn si por favor

Vos: ... ¡VETE! ¡HUYE! ¡NUNCA VUELVAS!

Chuck: òo

Vos: ... ¡TE LO ADVERTI!

En ese momento, en la casa hubo un movimiento fuerte y se cayó un letrero del recibidor, muy cerca de la cabeza de Chuck.

Chuck: ... ¡HAY MAMITA! (corre de ahí mientras Mido sale rapidísimo por la puerta y coge la pizza)

Zelda: ¡COMIDAAAAAAA!

Link: nn Chuck no volverá...

Malon: ... me siento mal comiendo esto ;;

Zelda: no te preocupes, haré que mi papa dé un bono al restaurante n.n

Saria: comamos n-n

Los 5 pasaron toda la noche comiendo y conversando, Mido y Link se dieron cuenta que Zelda no era mala, después hicieron un pacto para que nadie dijera nada sobre el escondite, vida o muerte. Después todos se fueron, Link y Zelda se fueron juntos a sus casas porque vivían cerca.

**En la casa de Link**

Talt: estoy aburrida oo

Tael: si yo también, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Jugamos pelota?

Talt: no seas imbécil ¬.¬ tu pateas como niña, además todas las pelotas las tiraste al jardín de la vecina, y esa vieja no nos los quiere devolver ..

Tael: si...

Talt: ¿... estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Tael: ... oo ¡NO! ¿Acaso estoy en un examen o qué ù-u?

Talt: ..U ¡hay que pensar en una venganza :D!

Tael: ... nn bueno

**Al frente del jardín de la vecina**

Tael y Talt estaban al costado de la casa, Tael deja una bolsa de papel con excremento dentro y la prende.

Tael: _¡¡__n-n esto NUNCA faya!!_ (O-O su mente necesita clases de ortografía o-oU)

Talt: ... ¬.¬ ¿no se te olvida algo?

Tael: ..._ a ver, ya me lave los dientes, ya compre la leche y ya hice mis tareas o-o_

Talt: ... como tocar la puerta ò-ó

Tael: ...o.o sorry (va)_ pensé que me había olvidado de bañarme o-o_ (se huele la axila)_... DAMN IT! _(Toca el timbre y se esconde)

Viej...ancianita: ¬-¬ ¿qué? ¿Creen que nací ayer?

Talt: _si pero no sabemos de qué siglo..._

Anciana: (le echa agua a la bolsa) ¬.¬ sean más originales

Talt y Tael: ooU

**Más tarde**

Tael: ¬.¬ estás loca

Talt: mira, sólo la vamos a asustar n.n

Tael: .. Meter a su única compañía de este mundo en su microondas me parece demasiado ¬.¬

Talt: ¬.¬ es sólo un pollo, debe conocer a más gente, y ese pollo le está trayendo problemas...

Tael: ¡ES UNA VIUDA! ¿Qué quieres que tenga? ¡¿Otro marido?!

Talt: ¬.¬ ¿entras o no?

Tael: ... o-o pobre pollito

Talt: ¡TAEL! Ò.ó

Tael: … está bien ù-u_... voy a ir al infierno_

**En la casa de la anciana **

Anciana: n-n Querido curry, buenos días

Curry: pipipi n.n

Tael: (en la ventana) O-O ¿LE PUSO CURRY A SU POLLO?

Talt: a quien le importa...dentro de uso minutos el pollo estará al curry n.n

Tael: ... ¡DIJISTE QUE ERA SEGURO!

Talt: lo es...para nosotros n-n

Tael: ¬.¬ te ves muy feliz de matar a ese pollo

Talt: odio a los pollos ò-o

Tael: ... ¿por qué?

Talt: ... nada o.o entremos nn

Tael: ...Okey o.oU

Los dos entran a la casa vestidos de Negro, Talt se acercaba lento mientras Tael era más ágil, y se encontró con curry primero.

Curry: n.n ¡pipipipipippi!

Tael: ;; Curry, discúlpame mucho

Talt: ¬.¬ ¡mételo al microondas!

Tael: ok, vamos a casa

Talt: ¡NO! ¡Aquí!

Tael: ... ¡¿QUE!?

Talt: n.n ¡quiero que vea la evidencia!

Tael: ... Eres cruel ¬.¬

Talt: ¡VAMOS!

Tael abre la jaula de Curry y lo envuelve en un pañuelo. El pájaro se queda tranquilo en su mano.

Tael: ;; es mansito TTOTT

Talt: ¬.¬ apúrate

Tael: hazlo tú...

Talt: ¡NOO! Odio a los pájaros ùú

Tael: ... ok .. (Pone a Curry en el microondas) ¿Cuánto tiempo lo dejo?

Talt: mmm… diez minutos

Tael: ¬.¬ mide 7 centímetros

Talt: ù.u ¿para qué preguntas...?... ya 7

Tael: Ok... adiós Curry ;;

Curry: pipipipi n-n

En eso, Tael y Talt escuchan unos pasos, Tael apreta el botón de microondas y corre hacia la ventana.

Talt: espérame X.x

Anciana: ¿quién anda ahí? ¡He visto a dos! ¡Cobardes! (Mira el microondas) ¡OH DIOS MÍO!

**En el patio de link**

Talt: ¡fiuffff! ¡Nos salvamos!

Tael: ¬.¬ ¿en serio? no quiero pensar en cuando nos atrapen ò-o

Talt: take it easy ¬.¬ vámonos…

Link (acabando de llegar): hola n.n... O-o ¿por qué tan agitados?

Talt: ... estábamos jugando a...las carreras :DU

Tael: si nn pero Talt perdió como siempre

Talt: ¬.¬U

Zelda: hola nn

Tael: ...hola nn

Link: o.oU... ¿que son esos ruidos?

Anciana: ¡DEMONIOS DESGRACIADOS! ¡¡Mataron a Curry ò0Ó!!

Link: ... ¬-¬ Talt...

Talt: ...ó.ò Link por favor…

Link: ¡es demasiado!

Talt: ¡tú no entiendes! òó

Anciana: ¡¡¿QUIÈNES FUERON LOS DEMONIOS QUE LO MATARON?!!

Tael: Estamos muertos... TTOTT

Zelda: ... Nosotros

Tael, Talt y Link: ... ¿¡QUÉ!?

Zelda: Si, yo y Link hicimos eso... discúlpenos muchi...

En eso, se escucha un sonido de una explosión (Dato: si metes a un pollito al microondas explota ooU)

Zelda: ...ísimo.

Anciana: ... ¡Llamare a la comisaria! (se va)

Talt: ... muchas gracias OO

Link: ...

Zelda: oo Link que pasa...

Tael: Damn it O.o ahora Link tendrá que ir a la APEP

Zelda: OO ¿qué? Link discúlpame no sabia...

Link: ... (Entra a la casa tirando la puerta de un golpe)

Talt: ... .. Nos va a matar...


End file.
